It is well known that a liquid crystal display (LCD) is not a self-illumination display apparatus, and a backlight module becomes a key component of the liquid crystal display for providing a light source with sufficient illuminance and uniform distribution, so that the liquid crystal display can display images normally.
Currently, the backlight module known by the inventor is mainly composed of a backlight source, a light guide panel (LGP) and optical sheets. For the backlight source, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp or a light emitting diode (LED) is mainly employed. The light guide panel is used to change path of the light and direct the light of the backlight source in the desired direction. The optical sheets are used to condense the light so that the light emitted from the backlight module becomes uniform.
With the development of the display apparatus towards to lighter and slimmer, it is desired that the backlight module becomes thinner and thinner. In backlight modules known by the inventor, as the backlight source is the CCFL or the LED, usually, it needs to provide a light guide panel to guide the light emitted from the backlight source, and the finally formed backlight module has a relative large thickness, and is adverse to make an ultra-slim display apparatus.
Therefore, how to reduce the thickness of the backlight module is a technical problem to be solved urgently by the person skilled in the art.